


Blood in the Water: The Tragedy of Love

by Asgardslittlewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafi, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Tragedy, Black widow OFC, Depression, Double Agents, Drinking, F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt Steve Rogers, Mafi au, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Murder, Protective Steve Rogers, Sad Ending, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers daddy beard Changed me as a writer...., Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardslittlewriter/pseuds/Asgardslittlewriter
Summary: "She had disappeared like smoke in the wind years ago; gone like she had been lifted into the air and abducted by aliens. Everything in her room had been left like she had just popped out of her room for a moment and would be back to pick up the book she had left open on her bed.Only she never did.It's been ten years now. Everyone had been sure she had been killed to square up a debt her now very dead father had owed to one of the two Mob families.Neither The Iron Legion nor the Howling Commandos had ever fessed up to it, but it was so much easier to say she had been killed rather than say she had disappeared so flawlessly.And if she wasn't dead then where the hell had she gone? Only fifteen with nothing to her name but the scars her Father gave her and the clothes on her back, where could she have gone?"Ten Years later high school crushes Lincoln and Steve Rogers reunite only they aren't the shy kids they used to be; Steve is the leader of The arguably most fear gangs in the country and Lincoln well her past is just as bloodstained as his. Lincoln comes home to clean her ledger and start new but will her Last 'Job' give her the freedom she wants or will it be the seal in her fate?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. The Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent.  
> ALSO, I'M GOING TO SAY THIS AGAIN THIS IS A TRAGEDY!  
> IT DARK FULL OF SMUT AND DEATH SOOOOOO READ WITH CATION! 
> 
> EVERYone ready?
> 
> I cant promise weekly updates but I'm going to try!

She had disappeared like smoke in the wind years ago; gone like she had been lifted into the air and abducted by aliens. Everything in her room had been left like she had just popped out of her room for a moment and would be back to pick up the book she had left open on her bed. 

Only she never did.

It's been ten years now. Everyone had been sure she had been killed to square up a debt her now very dead father had owed to one of the two Mob families. 

Neither The Iron Legion nor the Howling Commandos had ever fessed up to it, but it was so much easier to say she had been killed rather than say she had disappeared so flawlessly. 

And if she wasn't dead then where the hell had she gone? Only fifteen with nothing to her name but the scars her Father gave her and the clothes on her back, where could she have gone? 

Ten years. 

That Girl the one who became a ghost story the Mobs used to instill fear was no longer a girl.

She wasn't even herself anymore. 

She had shed her name, baby fat and any innocence her father hadn't taken from her. 

  
  
  
  


The moment She opened her door she felt something was off, she didn't know what it was but it was something. Her studio apartment was nothing special, she made sure of that but it was as close to any home she'd let herself have. She walked to the kitchen island pretending everything was fine, as to not draw suspicion, her kitchen also offered the best vantage point, the bed area, living room, and dining room were all open space. The bathroom and closet were the only two rooms that she couldn't see into.

The moon that pooled in through the windows was very bright and let her see easily as she set her take-out bags on the counter before slipping the small Ruger LCP that fit on her waist into her hand. She pointed it at the Bathroom door knowing it was the only place in the apartment that an intruder would logically hide. 

“All Right come on out, I just brought take out.” She used the art of Surprise as her tactic. Her tone was light airy even though she was cursing the fact that she had to relocate after this, and she really liked Frankfurt. “Slowly.” She adds once she heard light scuffing. The bathroom door lightly creaks and the shadow steps out into the open area. The moonlight glowed on the figure and her aim tracked them slowly. Once they met in the middle of her home she told them to stop.

The figure was a large man, his hands raised above his head in surrender. 

“I just wanna talk.” His voice was gruff, matching his bulky frame. 

“One hand, both guns on the floor, slide them to me.” She wasn't playing, eyeing him coolly as his right hand untucked his holstered guns, each one skidding across the tile floors near her. 

“I just wanna talk please.” He said again. “I’m Agent Odinson with the FBI, I’m the head of the Organized crime unit.” She scuffed her gun ever even twitching. “We need your help.” 

“I’m not for hire anymore, sides when did the feds hire hitmen?” The woman asked watching his hand twitched to his back. 

“If I may I have something for you.” He moved even though she didn't say he could, pulling a file that he had tucked in her waistband. He tossed it to the floor near the guns. “Miss Greystone, please look at the file.” If the woman was surprised he knew her real last name she didn't show it. He thought that would have surprised her.

She kicked the guns further into the kitchen not looking as they hit the bottom of the cabinets. 

“Hand me the file and sit at the barstool, if you move in a way I don't like I will kill you; if you breathe in a way I don't like I will kill you.” She said flatly The agent nodded and moved slowly, handing her the file and sitting at the counter as calmly as he could, while the woman watched him, not blinking. 

“Lincoln Greystone, you are one hard woman to find.” Agent Odinson spoke his palms flat on the counter showing her that he was no threat. It had been so long since she heard that name, it almost didn’t even feel like her own anymore. 

“I don't know what's in this file but whatever you are wasting your breath. If you really know your shit then you know I’m retired.” Lincoln’s gun stayed trained on him as the file laid on the counter between them. 

“I know, But this is less about your extensive work as Widow and more about why you disappeared from Brooklynn ten years ago.” Lincoln took a small breath. “Look at the file miss, humor me before you kill me.” The agent flinched lightly as she reached behind her to flip the sink light on. the harsh yellow light for over the stove lit up the small kitchen some. 

Lincoln didn't look like any of the three pictures the feds had on her. Of Course, they were ten years old and she was nothing like the girl she once was, but she was beautiful. Even with her hard green eyes and pursed lips. 

“Since you know so much about me, tell me your name?” She asked and he huffed. 

“Agent Thor Odinson.” Thor looked like Thor, long blond hair, trimmed beard and muscles that looked like they were going to tear his plain black shirt apart if he moved too fast. 

“Thor Odinson.” She echoed her gun still pointed at him, but he seemed unfazed. “What do you want from me?” She asked.

“If you would look at the file I think you’ll know.” He spoke calmly so as not to provoke her. After a minute-long staring contest Lincoln flipped the file open like a huff. 

She didn't know what she expected to see in her file, but it wasn't what she saw. 

Her jaw clicked as she clenched hard. 

“I see you remember him.” Thor said and Lincoln looked at the photo at the top. 

Steven Rogers. 

“Hardly.” She said her eyes still on the photo of him. They thought she had changed in the last ten years well she didn't even compare to Steve. Ten years ago he was warm heart punk; a sweet boy who needed to eat a sandwich. Now? Now he was the ruthless leader of the Howling Commandos. The Howlies were built on the blood and sweat of the Rogers family, it was his birthright to rule the coldest Mafia syndicate the world has ever seen. Ruthless, dangerous he may be but in the photo Thor had of him he just looked handsome. 

“Hardly, Lincoln, please save the act.” Thor said and Lincolns head tiled as her finger moved over her trigger and he swallowed. “I’m sorry it's just that I have spent the last five years study the men in Howling Commandos and iron Legion. I know About your history With Steve.” Lincoln raised an eyebrow. 

“You know about my history with Steve, do you? Pray, tell what version do you have?” She asked breathing evenly looking almost amused. 

“You were in school together right?” She didn't give a response. “He and you were friends, he was your first kiss.” This she laughed at. 

“What are you doing here Agent.” She asked with a bite, he laugh gone and in its place a killers glare. 

“Your the only person who had ever cut ties with the Howling Commandos and lived, your the only person who has a history with Steve that isn't dirty.” Thor was sounding enthused. “You could help us take them down.” Thor's heart was beating loudly cause if he would ever get his break it was now. 

“How do you know I'm not dirty?” She asked.

“I've seen some of your records, at least the ones we could pinpoint, you ran and joined the Black widow initiative.” Lincoln let him talk. “You became the best in business, in fact, if some of my colleagues knew I found a widow they would have chopped at the bit to take you in.” Lincoln Was good, Thor couldn;t read anything off her. 

“So you know I’m the dirtiest around.” Lincoln's body was composed and calm if Thor thought he had the wrong woman before he didn't doubt now she was one of the most sought after assassin now.

“You're trying to clean up, I know that.” He looked around her home. “This isn't the life of an Assassin; you're not in the business anymore.” He said and she shrugged. 

“That doesn't mean shit; Tell me WHY ARE YOU HERE.” Lincoln's words were dark, they demanded real answers.

“You're the only one we could hope to have.” She laughed and shook her head.

“I haven't spoken to Steve since I was fifteen. I left to get away from my abusive father, not the mob. I knew Steve because he tutored me in math. I kissed him once to get him to do my homework.” Thor looked at her with wide eyes. “I’m sorry to let you down but it's nothing grand or dramatic. My life as a widow has nothing to do with Steve or the mob. The headmistress saw me working my shift at my father's shop, she saw how he hit me when he thought no one was watching cause I mopped the store the wrong way. She offered me out and I took it.” Thor looked at her. 

“But I did all this research, I spoke to your classmates...” He frowned. 

“Yeah, They wouldn't no shit. I don't have friends. Steve was a nice kid when I knew him, his father was a mean sonofabitch that's all I know.” She put her gun on the counter, still touching it but she reached in the paper bag she had brought in. “You look like you need a drink Agent.” She grabbed two glass from the drying rack and poured two shots of whiskey. 

“Thanks.” He grumbled shooting it in one swig. 

“Well thank you for ruining my cover.” She sighed and he shook his head. 

“You might not be my mole, but you could get me in. if Steve saw you and you asked him for a favor to get me a job... anything... Please, my career is on the line.” Thor ran his hands through his hair. 

“Look there is one rule with the Mafia, never owe them a favor. You must be on crack if you think I'm going back there." She took her shot huffing. "He probably doesn't even remember me.” She said pouring herself a second shot. “What was your big plan anyway?” She asked. 

“Well if you looked at the file.” Thor rolled his eyes. “You’d see an invitation to Steve's birthday party, I think a pretty dress and some nostalgia could get you in.” Lincoln huffed amused. “And With your past in this field I knew we could trust you not to crumble under pressure, this was your job before.” Thor groaned to himself. “I can't believe it was all gossip,” Thor said and Lincoln swallowed,  Maybe it wasn't all gossip. Steve and Lincoln had something if you wanted to call it that. One of those tutoring sessions was outside the hot sun and she couldn't help but take off her sweater, forgetting for a moment about the bruises and scars she had. 

Steve got so mad, telling her he could have taken care of but Lincoln begged him not to tell anyone. 

So yeah maybe there was something if one squinted. And She didn't just kiss him once, she kissed him a few times. But they never dated, they never held hands,, heck they never spoke unless it was at one of their study sessions. But those sessions were the only good memories she had - But that probably only spoke volumes on her depression life and not whatever crush she had.

By the time she left he had gotten more into his father's business and they saw less of each other anyways. 

She admitted it would be kinda fun to see him again.

“What would I get out of this?” She asked watching Thor defeated stare. “I mean what were you gonna offer me?” 

“A clean slate. I'd burn your identity and give you a new one. No more running.” He said and she sucked in her breath. “No one could ever prosecute you cause the widow would be gone. For real.” Lincoln took a breath. No more running? Could she settle? 

“What do you need?” She was looking at the file, her gun no longer pointing at a kill shot. 

“I just need to get uncovered. That's all. You wouldn’t be a part of it all.” Thor looked at her as she eyed the photo. 

“Ok.” She said and Thor blinked. 

“What?” He asked. 

“I’ll do it.” She shrugged. “What do I have left to lose anyway, I have to leave this cover anyways since you blew it.” Thor shrugged sheepishly. 

“After tonight I won't see you until I go to make my move in. I just need you to get them to see me.” She nodded. 

“Simple enough.” She breathed looking at the file pulling out the invitation. It was one week from today, and if she was going to make a cover she was going to need to start tonight. “Now get out of my house. You are now endangering both of us.” Thor looked to his guns and she scuffed. “Those are mine now.” She smiled and Thor stood sighing. 

“Knew I shouldn't have brought them.” He moved to the front door. “Good luck Lincoln you'll need it.” She watched him leave not saying a word. 

Once Lincoln was alone and all the locks were triple checked, plus all the shade completely shut; she pulled the photo of Steve out to look at it in depth. He was no longer the skinny kid in first-period math that's for damn sure. The photo was one of him from not too far away, even looking professional and that got her thinking maybe it was time to brush up on him, she doubted he was the same boy she knew. 

She took out her phone and googled his name, many things popped up, the photo Thor had given her was from a magazine article on him, looks like he could play the media. He was older and much bigger then she had remembered him. He seemed like he could stop a tank, and had a narrow waist that was absolutely sinful. His hair choice had changed, no longer the clean-cut look but an edgy beard and floppy hair that he kept brushed back. He now had tattoos, she was surely more than just the ones that the magazine had captured in the portrait. It was a sweet photo, made the deadly Mob boss like also soft. White button-up rolled up slightly as he leaned against a wall, his hands touching up his sleeves. She could see some ink on his knuckles but couldn't read it. He hands one small script on her collar, peeking out in the photo. 

Ok, Lincoln was definitely no saint... Steve was very handsome. 


	2. The Shadow of a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln Runs into her old 'friend' Natasha and establishes her cover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small notes of Child hood Abuse.

Lincoln arrived in New York in no time, she packed what she needed and donated the rest to a charity shop. She had more than enough money saved from her past to be able to snag and Loft Apartment when she landed. It was a little nicer than her last but she wasn't planning to stay long enough to fully enjoy it. Get Thor in and leave. She made sure to furnish her new home, just enough so that if and when The Howling Commandos did look into her they wouldn't be suspicious. 

The next thing she did was buy a gown for the party. 

The only thing she didn't burn from the file was the invitation, like hell, she was going to make some rookie mistake when it came to the Howling Commandos, even if all she had to do was get Thor to the right place right time she wasn't gonna risk it. 

This was what her entire life as a Widow had trained her for.

The party was being held at the other end of the city at one of his Hotels, black-tie invite-only. She had a plan on how to get an invite of her own so that she wouldn't have to come up with some lie as to how she got one mysteriously that eventually could get snuffed out. 

Rule number one on a job: Lie as little as possible.

Lincoln's in was an old friend. 

She found her easy, locating her even easier as nothing really changed around her childhood city. 

Lincoln sat at the local's favorite Cafe and waited.

Natasha was a beautiful Redhead who as Lincoln had found out through less than legal means was a high member of the Howling Commandos, in fact she was one of Steve's right hands, next to Bucky Barnes of course. Lincoln remembered Bucky; the heartthrob of her school, he was very protective of Steve then; nothing had changed, instead of wailing on bullies behind the school he killed them.

“I’m sorry to bother you but you look very familiar.” Lincoln's entire life was built for this one last job, for how well she could act; only it wasn't acting it was her being who she used to be... after all this time Lincoln wasn't sure who was the persona and who she was really... Black Widow or Lincoln GReystone - Assassin or Girl from Brooklynn; but that was a thought she would have to think on later. 

“Oh My gosh! Natasha?” Lincoln jumped up with a smile. 

“Crap it really is you! Everyone thought you got killed.” Natasha pulled her in for a small hug. Natasha was the only person she would have maybe called a friend. They were neighbors once upon a time, they sat together on the bus for years. 

“Oh no, just moved out of the country,” Lincoln said, not a lie. 

“Wow, does anyone know you here? Why are you here?” Masha sat down at Lincoln's table. “I’m sorry it's just wow, you're alive.” She sighed. 

“I Just moved back nothing really more than that. “ Lincoln smiled shrugging. 

“You are like looking at a ghost, oh Steve. You remember him right.” Lincoln nodded. “He's going to want to see you, he was really upset when you left.” She said and Licoln heart actually clenched in her chest- it was a new feeling. 

“Was it really that big of a deal?” Lincoln asked honestly.

“Truthfully?” Natasha asked and Lincoln nodded watching Natashaeye her. “No.” Lincoln laughed and Natasha seemed relieved.

“I figured. A family member helped me leave my father, I was hoping nobody would have cared.” Lincoln took a sip of her coffee. 

“Just Steve and I really, Everyone thought you were a hit, I thought your father just got the better. I damn was I happy when he died.” Lincoln snorted at Natasha's bluntness.

“It's good to see you Natasha,” Lincoln said to change the subject off her least favorite topic. “You look amazing.” Lincoln looked at Natasha who was very refined, everything about her screamed designer and money. Of Course Lincoln knew how she got that money. Hell, she was sure Natasha knew that she knew. 

“So do you, really you look good.” Natasha said eyeing Lincoln who also had money made probably the same way as Natasha had but one wouldn't really realize it. Lincoln was pretty in an average way. Her closet was pretty much considered only shades of black and her hair was a bland muddy brown. Simple and easy to forget... Like a pretty girl on street one is enamored by but soon forgets her other than that she was pretty. 

“So what have you been-” Lincoln was about to start a very basic conversation when Natasha Phone went off.

“Romanoff.” Natasha's voice was sharp as she answered the phone, commanding the Respect of a Mobster. “Tell him I'm on my way.” She hung up without another word. “I’m sorry, I have to go but I just had an idea, I didn't get Steve a birthday present, his birthday is coming up.” She filled her in and Lincoln played in her hand nodding along. “Maybe you could be my present, He going to blow his lid when he sees you and I think I might finally beat Barnes and Be steve true Best friend.” Lincoln laughed. “His birthday party is on Saturday, would you come?” She asked with pouty lips and Lincoln made a show of thinking on it. 

“Oh I don't want to impose and I'm sure he doesn't even remember me.” She stammered. 

“No, You're going to make it a birthday He can't forget, trust me. He remembers you. The only thing is its black tie, oh and here.” She digs in her purse handing her a card. “Text me your address and I have an invite sent.” Lincoln took the card and smiled. 

“You know I was nervous coming back but Running into you feels like a good sign.” Lincoln said and Natash smiled brilliantly. 

“Oh, I can't wait for that party now Bucky's going down finally!” She squealed before hugging Lincoln and bouncing away. “We should catch up, drinks! Soon!” She called turning away.

“Soon.” Lincoln smiled to the redhead, watching through the window as a sleek black car pulled up and she slipped into the tinted vehicle. 

Lincoln walked back to her new apartment, her cigarette shoved in her mouth as she mulled her childhood. The buildings were all the same, the stress of Hell's Kitchen almost identical as to what she remembers. 

Only maybe not. 

It seemed less intimidating, maybe it was because she was darker; hell she knew she was darker. But maybe in the July sunshines the fear she once had about returning seemed less scary. 

It's the thought of a monster under the bed that scares a child, not the shadows under it. 

Lincoln Supposed she was more monsters then shadow. The red that drowned her leger told that nightmare, but as time dragged she felt more like a shadow of the monster. 

Lincoln spent the day digging in the roots, finding out just what was happening in the Mobs that ran the city like two headbutting kingdoms. The Howlies and The iron legion were in full-on civil war. 

People were getting killed left and right, everyone was on edge and none of the commoners knew what had caused sure a dramatic flare-up but everyone pretty much sucked their side of town afraid to get caught in the middle of their gang wars by going to the wrong Store and crossing so imaginary line.

Everyone had their legacies, Lincoln knew how well the Rogers cared for their people, like benevolent kings. If the people thrive they thrive. 

The Starks were different, they controlled near everything only delegating to their people. 

Both sides were booming with business. 

Lincoln couldn't care less for the mobs really; she had nothing against them but she had never ran with them. She had done work as a widow for a few different gangs around the world but she never joined a group. 

No, she had no family. While she knew it was better to be alone, a small part of her that the widows made sure to lock away, was craving some type of intimacy. Maybe after this job she could start new and maybe make a friend.

Lincoln snorted at the daydream of her living some flux civilian life, making a friend and going to coffee. Could she really be normal? 

She didn't know anyone ever really leaving the 'life and job' behind. Everyone she ever knew in her Widow life was dead. a few by her own hand. It almost seemed like an expectation, people like her never get a fair shot, she was born in a dark world and she supposed she was going to die in one too.

She sent Natasha her address and true to Natasha's word and invite identical to the one that Thor had given her showed up the next morning. 

Lincoln made an appointment to get her hair and nails done a day before the party; she felt as though she was back on the job, the way she would prime herself for a target, but all she had to do was find where their base was and get the Fed in. 

She didn't know why he was desperate to get in; there was no doubt Steve already had people in the FBI and the court system. But whatever it took to get the blank slate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so depending on how everyone feels on this the next chapter will be out sooner rather then later; where Steve and Lincoln reconnect!   
> Thank you for reading!  
> Give me feedback I love it!  
> Stay safe   
> See you soon!


	3. Greeting the Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Steve see each other again and they cant let the other go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello welcome back

Lincoln eyed the hotel with amusement. The impressive building was flooded with fancy cars and more security than the pentagon. The party-goers all reeked of wealth, all the women in flashy tight dresses, hanging off equally outfitted men, coming out of cars that glimmered under the summer moon.

Lincoln Walked from her apartment and approached the swelling music and chatter with a hard eye and cigarette on her lips. She only wore black and tonight was no different, just a simple silk black dress with thin straps. Her make up was subtle, hardly there and her hair was straightened and mussed up from her flopping it to the side. 

While she was nothing compared to the other very beautiful women around her, she was maybe for the first time at one of these gatherings she very much herself, the person she was trying very hard to learn. 

The click of her heels was drowned out by the music and conversation as she got through the door, her invite taken by a hulking man who was publicly armed. 

The party buzzed as she slipped in confidently like she was in battlefields and galas alike this was no different. 

Cigar smoke made her floaty; she would have to find who was selling the no doubt pricey hand-rolled beauties. But first, she went to the bar; which was open for the guests. 

She went for a simple Vodka and seltzer, she was as simple as a girl could go. 

It didn't take long for Natasha to find her and dragged her to the VIP lounge that was off to the side, like she had been waiting for Lincoln to arrive. Lincoln followed her eyeing her Red hair and green dress smiling at how breath taking Natasha was even still after all these years. 

“You look amazing, is that Channel?” Natasha bypassed the guards chatting softly.

“Yeah I picked up the day you invited me.” Lincoln said smoothly. 

“Steves gonna die.” They went up to a leather couch, where a few people sat; the two ones she recognized were Steve and Bucky. Both Sitting with legs spread and women off next to them. They each balanced a glass and a cigar while handling the girls who were leaning on them they oozed power and charm. Lincoln was a little caught that the sheer size of Steve, but she didn't let it show. 

Lincoln huffed. 

“The tides have changed huh Rogers.” Lincoln wanted to surprise him as Natasha showed her off like Vanna White. 

Steve frowned to face who had spoken to him in such away, his cigar moving away from his mouth smoke billowing from his lips. 

He knew that voice, like a ghost calling from the past, the one he let make a home in the closet of his heart.

“Shit.” Bucky gaped. 

“Lincoln.” Steve froze his eyes pouring over her. Even after all the years, she had been gone he knew her face. Things about her had changed, the shy timid girl was replaced by a cold intimidating woman; a woman so beautiful his breath caught in his lungs. 

“Heya Steven.” Lincoln's smile was genuine maybe for the first time since she last saw him; life had been cruel to her. 

“Happy Birthday!” Natasha shouted. 

“If steve doesn't want his present I do!” Bucky sat up licking his lips. 

“Shut up jerk,” Steve stood, leaving the woman who was next to him in the dust. He put his cigar in his mouth and his glass on the table before stretching out his hand for her to shake with her free hand. “I never gave up on you.” Steve said once their hands touched. 

“Happy Birthday Steve; it's good to see you again.” She looked up in the eyes. Pictures couldn't do him justice, not in the suit he wore or the way the lights caught his blue eyes. 

Steve grinned and pulled away for only a moment to put his cigar in his hand and pushed her in for a tight hug. Lincoln froze up around his bulky frame. 

She was completely touched by Starved. Her body was a weapon and his affection took her off guard, but his heady scent of cologne and smoke relaxed her for a moment and she hugged him back, one hand touching the plains of his back and the other still holding her glass squeezed him gently. 

“You are a sight for sore eyes Linc.” He pulled back just a touch, enough to look down at her and take in her presence. 

“You are a gift for all eyes; Look at you.” She smirked at his flush. “Did you eat the old Steve Rogers?” She poked his huge arm and grinned. 

“Some things have changed since you've gone.” Steve said modestly but a grin hung on the corners of his eyes. 

“I see that; all hail the Captain of Howlies.” She a raised glass and around her hoots of his gang cheered in wolve like howls. Steve beamed and bowed his head in thanks. 

“What about you, Ghost girl, where did you disappear to.” Steve pulled her to the couch, he sat making room for her in between Bucky and him, the woman who was still there huffed and pushed back leering at Lincoln. 

“Oh, I went to a school abroad.” She smiled but it didn't touch her eyes. It wasn't a lie. 

“You disappeared without a trace, I thought the Iron Legion had taken you.” He muttered his face close so they could hear clearly. 

“An Aunt took me from my father, set me up in Russia.” She sipped her glass. The leaders of the Widow programs were called aunts so again not a lie.

“I wish you would have told me; I feared for you..”Steve took a drag of his cigar and it hid the worry that had etched in his eyes for so many years.

“I had to get away from him.” Lincoln swallowed her old trauma, looking away from him until his hand touched her leg. 

“I’m really happy you let someone save you.” He said sincerely, the care in his voice didn't seem fitting for a crime boss. 

“Thank you Steve.” She smiled at him 

“So do I get the title of best friend of the year or what?” Natasha asked and Steve huffed a laugh and Lincoln rolled her eyes. 

“Steve don't forget about the new shiny car I got you.” Bucky leaned over Lincoln to look at Steve. “Or the years I’ve had your back.” Bucky glared at Natasha. 

“It might be time to denounce Bucky after all this time.” Steve's hand left her thigh to touch her shoulder. 

“For the man who has everything; I give you the gift of the past.” She bowed and sat in her own chair. 

The conversation roared around the VIP section again and the woman who was plastered to Steve's side forced his attention back on to her, while Bucky and a man named Sam were starting to bicker so much Lincoln feared to be in the splash zone. 

Natasha sat on the leg of content looking blonde man and soon Lincoln felt like the odd man out once more. Or rather it went back to the way life was for her. 

She was burdened once more the weight that could only come from the feeling of being lonely in a room packed with people. Suddenly she felt like a waste of the valuable space that was the VIP section.

She slipped off the couch when her glass had long been emptied and ducked away. No one had noticed her go that she could tell. Lincoln looked around her surroundings until she spotted a door that led to an outside courtyard and she made her way out. 

The air was less humid and felt nice on her warm skin, she found a stone bench and she slipped her heels off so she could tuck her legs up, balancing her pack of cigarettes on her knee while she lit up. 

Lincoln used to love being forgettable; sometimes her father wouldn't notice her for days at a time and those memories were the only good days she remembered from living with him. 

Then with her job it was an asset to be invisible; but now? Now if she were to dissolve into the floor no one would be the wiser. No one would care. 

After her life, after all the battles she had waged and won, she was starting to wonder if the victory was worth it. if being this isolated from the real world was worth it all, because if she was honest with her self, looking at the party that raged, seeing everyone laugh and smile she felt hollow, she left like just the shell of a person. Human connection wasn't everything but Lincoln was just starting to realize it was a big part. If a person lives but nobody cares for them did they ever really live at all. 

She inhaled her smoke and lit another turning away from the party to contemplate such a thought, asking for answers from the July Moon. 

  
  


Steve watched her from the door, he had followed her out, her bareback calling to him. She had a large tattoo danced on her rib cage, just peeking out from the low back of her dress, a flowering vine of some kind and he walked to trace the flowers. She flipped her hair to one side as she took a long drag of her cigarette, the smoke billowing from her lips softly. She looked up at the sky, her neck for show and he was brought back to his teen years, he remembers how she used to hide her body because of the bruised and scars her Father had littered over her. These scars were still there, and some new was too from what he could see but she wore them like armor now. 

there was something about her that had always been so distant from the world like she was constantly holding parts of herself back. Ten years later and it only seemed like that gap had largened. 

but it was the thing that had always pulled him closer to wanting her, Steve wanted to know the parts she held apart. 

“Thought you were leaving.” Steve watched her take a drag from her smoke, turning to eye him. The lights of the party glowed around him. 

“Nah just when out to cool down.” She pushes herself to make room on the bench for Steve who sits, one leg on the bench so his body was faced to hers. She gave him a smile but it didn't fully touch her eyes. She was so reserved ever since she was a girl. 

“What are you doing back here?” Steve asked, pulling out a cigarette of his own. The smoke blew from his nose as he eyed her carefully like a new owner to a timid cat. 

“Working on a fresh start.” She said truthfully. “I had to clean up the loose threads, face my fears.” She blew out her lung full trying to study him closely. 

“You don't look like a woman of fear.” He said truthfully.

“I’m not.” she said levelly. 

“Your jaws clenched.” He puffed his smoke.

“Why does it matter why I came back? Can't we just...” she took a drag. “move on?” She asked and Steve huffed. 

“The girl I had a crush on for years is back from the dead, forgive me If I have a few questions,” Steve smirked at her, playing off his skewed emotions. 

“Crush huh?” She licked her lips flicker her ash on the ground to the side of her. 

“Oh come on you know I wouldn't have done you algebra homework just for fun.” He pinked at the cheeks and she almost forgot he was a feared mob boss and she was a red stained assassin, for a moment they were just people, she wanted to just be a person. 

“Oh my!’ She faked horror. “I thought you just did it out of the kindness of your heart.” Lincoln laughed lightly. 

“Linc come on.” Steve leaned closer. “You did know I was in love with you?” He asked more seriously and she flicked her butt to the ground before leaning in. 

“I didn't know... I was distracted by my own feelings for you.” She looked away brushing hair from her face. “You are the nicest person I have ever met...” The world had never been kind to her. He could see it still in her body, how rigid she held herself even still. 

“Feelings for me huh?” Steve asked and she looked up at him nodded shyly biting on her lip. “Let's get out of here Lincoln,” Steve said randomly. 

“It's your party Steve and it's only..." She looked around guessing “Ten?” She laughed. “You can't bail, what about the girls you had on you before?” She asked and Steve stood up, putting his half-burnt smoke in his lips before holding out his hand for her. 

“Come on linc, it's my party I can come and go as I please;come on I’m starving all their feeding me is liquor and some snotty little things.” He said and she looked at him for a moment before putting her hand in his letting him lift her. 

"I suppose a man of your size needs real sustenance." She looked at his chest to his narrow fit waist.

"See you'll be helping me." Steve pulled her closer helping as she put her heels back on before leading her back into the party.

His hands were rough and calloused yet warm and comforting. With Steve, she was just a girl again and he was a sweet boy with bright blue eyes. She was safe with him. 

They snuck through the crowd, Steve texted Bucky and Natasha, before grabbing his security detail and breaking out of the hotel. 

Two men followed behind as Steve led her through the New York streets. 

“Where are you talking to me, Rogers?” Her hand was still in Steves as he took her down the streets, He didn't fully take his eyes off her. 

“What not down for a surprise?” He asked and she rolled her eyes but smiled at his sly smirk. 

“Just wondering how far you are taking me in these heels.” She said and he looked down at her with some sympathy. Little did her really know Lincoln could run a marathon in her heels, her training had been well rounded but she wouldn't let him have the upper hand in the conversation. 

“I could carry you if you prefer.” Steve pulled her closer. 

“Steven Grant Rogers. If I didn't know better I'd think you were flirting.” Lincoln's smile was real, and she didn't even realize it. 

“Maybe you are not as smart as you look.” Steve pulled her into a small dinner, one that looked like it hadn't touched the outside world in years. She remembers this place. 

“We studied here in the winter.” She gasped and he smiled happily and pulled her to the back booth that sat against the wall. Even the waitress had not changed, it's the same green upholstery and tacky retro decor, the place felt frozen in time. 

“Yes we did, I thought you could use a reminder that not your whole childhood was bad.” Steve said and she eyed him as she slid into her side of the booth. 

“What can I get you two?” The older woman came up to them and Lincoln took her menu.

“Coffee please.” She said, 

“Two please mary.” Steve said to the older woman. 

“You gonna have the regular Steven? She asked and he slumped back in the booth. 

“Yes, ma’am.” The waitress looked at Lincoln who shrugged, shutting her menu. 

“I’ll have the same I suppose.” She looked up at the older woman who hummed and walked away. “Still a regular I see.” Lincoln and Steve looked out of place, dressed up to the nines in an old dinner. 

“Every Wednesday.” Steve grinned like a schoolboy. 

“Things never change.” Lincoln looked behind Steve to his men who took to the counter off to the side of them. 

“No.” He spoke following her eyes. “Just incase, Pedro and Clint,” Steve said to Lincoln who nodded. 

“What is a king without his men.” She looked up as Mary put the coffee down and scuffled away. 

“King is just a dude with a crown, it's his people that give him power.” Steve watched as Lincoln sipped her coffee black. She was surprising him at every corner. It had been years since he went out with a dame of substance. 

“What?” Lincoln asked toying with her mug. 

“You're beautiful.” Steve's legs were spread wide and Lincoln stretched her own in the vacant spot. 

“Hmm, I've been told.” Lincoln looked over his bulky frame, his white oxford was still rolled up his forearms, showing off the ink that tastefully scrawled over his skin. the words on his knuckles were now legible and shew read over all the tattoos she could see. 

“Humble.” He huffed putting her focus off his body and on his face.

“What like you don't just have women lining up to suck your dick?” Steve snorted as he was about to drink his hot coffee the steamrolling over the rim to the air of his laugh. 

“The mouth on you Doll.” Steve said and she shrugged 

“Am I wrong?” She snickered at his shrug.

“Pays to be King baby doll.” He was trying as hard as a guy could.

“Tell me what’s a King like you doing here with me when he’s gone a line waiting for him?” Lincoln asked as she had for the first time ever forgot this was actually a job. 

“Maybe I want to be your line.” He leaned over the table his hand reaching under the table to touch her leg.

“You shouldn’t be in my line.” She let him caress her leg gently, liking the way his fingertips send shots of electricity run through her.

“Why’s that?” He asked so seriously.

“It's not long for a reason.” She shrugged looking at him head-on, she didn't bat her eyes there was no attempt at lurking him with girlish whiles. She was a woman, a real raw one. 

“You like the song? Black widow baby.” She snorted so loud that his henchmen turned to look as she sputtered coffee on the table. 

“Yeah, or something like that.” She laughed loudly, steve didn't get why she was laughing but he liked the sound. 

The waitress stopped back to drop the burgers and two milkshakes before disappearing with a smile. 

“You're gonna be able to keep up with me ?” Steve was as she took a fries in her mouth. She looked at the burger like she was sizing it up. 

“I like my meat thick and juicy.” It was Steve turn to snort out a laugh before they lapsed into a comfortable silence. 

Lincoln destroyed the burger and if she shot a gun Steve would have to marry her. 

“You're not like the women I've been out with.” Steve mused as she finished her milkshake, before taking in the last shot of her coffee in one swig. 

“No?” She stood up pulling a cigarette out of her purse pushing it between her lips. Steve stood too catching her hand as she fished for a few bills. 

“Please it's on me.” He said and she shrugged tucking her money away. 

“Never say no to free food.” She let him pay noticing the large tip he slipped before walking behind her. 

“So if I asked out for real, you would agree on principle for the free food.” Lincoln laughed lighting her smoke the moment they stepped out the door.

“You learn quickly,”she spoke the smoke blowing from her lips. 

“So that's a yes?” Steve lit up his own as they stood under the streetlight. 

“Yeah, it's a yes.” She eyed him, her small frame only meeting his shoulder in her tall heels. 

“Tomorrow? Eight?” He asked locking her in before she disappeared again. 

“Ok.” She nodded before pulling her phone from her purse handing it to him. He took it typing in his number before passing it back. 

“I hate to say goodnight.” Steve was dragging his smoke out, trying to make the moment last. 

“Then don't.” She shrugged flipping her hair over her head messily. The July night felt good on her skin, but his eyes that roamed her felt better. 

“I suppose..” He came closer, his hot touch on her shoulder burned in her, his face coming closer to her, their smoke mingling in the air together. “I could unwrap my present.” His nose nudged hers and she giggled. 

“You're just as smooth as you were when we were kids.” She whispered to him, her lips only nearly brushing his as she spoke. 

“You liked it then.” He said, waiting for her to either pull him in to push him away. 

“I like it now.” she said he took it as her cue pushing his lips to hers, his arm wrapping her waist tightly, clutching her body against his. She dropped her smoke in favor of wrapping her arms around him. Her hands felt the subtle flex of his muscles as he gripped her neck and hip rooting her place; dominantly taking her mouth in his. 

It was nothing like when they were kids. She was an expert in lust and sensuality for her old job and he had grown out of the small awkward boy who fumbled when he touched her. 

Now his hands are steady and confident, he knows who to dismantle a woman. He angled his mouth and flicked his tongue into hers smoothly. 

What he did not know is that she knew about a counter-attack. 

They were battling for dominance, both pulling out their best moves, going deeper and deep into each other. hands roamed, teeth grazed and low deep throaty groans fell in to the night. 

There was a cough and she broke apart panting, no clear winner of control just yet but both eyes were shining with a hazy of want. 

“Sir, the cars here.” One of his two henchmen spoke and Steve touched his lip nodded dazed and Lincoln caught her breath a smile toying on her lips. This was new to her. She never acted on her own sexual wants before... maybe it was time for a change. 

“Lincoln please tell me you coming home with me.” Steve's hands were still on her waist and she looked up at him, her blacken lashes fluttering coyly. 

“Are you begging?” She asked, looking for the upper hand, 

“I may be begging now; but your baby doll will be the one begging later.” Steve leaned down to kiss her. 

“With threats like that, it be a jab to my ego not to accept the challenge.” She moved past him the open door of the black range rover. 

“Fuck me.” steve whistled - he might have met his match.

“In due time.” Lincoln laughed jumping into the car where Steve dove in after her, his hands falling to her legs. 

“Home please.” Steve growled to the front while holding intense eye contact, the car leaped forward As steve leaned over the back seat, gripping Lincoln and pulling her back in for another searing kiss. 

It didn't take long before she dragged herself over his lap, his thin dress pants allowed her to rub over his straining bulge.

His lips made a trek down her throat to her cleavage as she made a mess of his hair, his head tossed back as she dragged her hips over his lap. Her silk underwear damped with each flex, her aching core hadn't wept this much in her life. It might have had to with the way Steve sucked on her exposed neck, or his the way his hands fist her dress, probably leaving little shadows where his fingers dug into her body. it didn't matter, it only mattered how bad she wanted him, so bad she forgot about being hollow for the first time.

They were dragging out swears and groan from the other; neither caring of the driver whose eyes stayed forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be filth. I was gonna put it in this chapter but it was just too long.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback encouraged!  
> see you all soon!


	4. Filling the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what this is... Filling the Void, Come on ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings SMUT!  
> That's all this chapter is. 
> 
> If you need a vibe to this look up the song Heavenly by Cigarettes after Sex; fits this perfectly.

The car stopped just in time, they were one minute away front just having sex in the back seat; the drive be damned. The moment the car stop and was hardly even in park Steve dragged Lincoln out on the street, the air cooling them for a moment, Clint and Pedro from earlier had the door to the Brooklynn Brownstone already open. Wisely neither said anything.

“Come on Doll, I think its time I see just what I got for my birthday.” Steve kissed her up the small concrete stairs and through the threshold of his home. 

She pulled back to take in his home. There were only a few lights lighting up the hallways, his men disappeared when the door shut into the shadows. 

His affluence was to be seen in the beautifully refurbished home through Original hardwood floors and warm grey walls. He must have had a professional decorator for the home because it looked like it came out of a magazine. Splashes red and gold flowed through the home giving it a warmth and spirit that somehow matched Steves personality. Steve moved comfortably through the house tugging Lincoln up the stairs to a huge master suite, flipping on a single lamp that made a reddish gold hue engulf the room; Equipped with a sitting area and bar that overlooked the four-poster king size bed. The Same running theme of red, gold and dark wood echoed out in the bedroom. Steve sat her down on the red velvet couch, the air changed from the passion to something for intimate and quiet. 

“A drink?” He asked and she smiled nodding. 

“Do you always need to get your girls drunk before you sleep with them?” Lincoln teased and he laughed heartily, pouring them each a splash of whiskey from a glass decanter. 

“Something tells me your no lightweight and as for me, I don't think I've been totally sober for ten years.” He joked as he sat down next to her, passing her the crystal glass as she brought her legs over his lap; now that she's had a taste of intimacy she wasn't giving it up. Not for one second. 

“I could say the same for myself.” She took a sip and Steve tenderly rubbed her ankles absentmindedly as she looked to the Moroccan rug below them. 

“To kinder souls returning.” He clinked her glass watching her smirk. 

“It is really good to see you again Steve.” She said after a moment of silence, Steve’s free hand moved to caressed her smooth legs. 

“I never stop thinking about you. After all these years, just in the back of my head. I was praying you were happy where ever you left to.” Lincoln looked away from him, turning her gaze back the ornamental rug. “Were you?” He asked, watching her eyes harden, she didn't need to give him an answer. Her face said it all, the cold look that he knew himself all too well. 

“As much as a person like me can.” She smiled small pausing before she answered him again. “I’m getting there, or I’m trying to find what happiness is.” She said looking back at him and he nodded sipping from his own glass. 

Lincoln put her half-finished her glass on the coffee table before she snaked over his lap as they had been in the car. Steve’s arm hung down the armrest as his glass stayed in his hand. His legs spread to hold her weight. her grey eyes look like melted steel as she took stock of his face, her eyes landing on his lips while her hands toyed with the pressed collar of his white button-down. 

“What are you doing.” He asked and she gave him a lopsided smile.

“Finding some happiness.” She popped the first button open, meeting his gaze as she went for the second. 

“You think you’ll find it under there?” He asked with a smirk, his other hand cupped her hip. 

“With all the bragging you were doing at the dinner I expect to find nirvana under here.” She looked so free and careless as she worked down his shirt until his chest was revealed to her. She licked her lips as her warm hands brushed over the hard muscles and engraved ink. “I think its time for the birthday boy to get his present.” Steve gave a throaty groan she left his lap grinning wickedly. Her hands slide into her hair as she mused it up, her fingers dragging down her jaw and throat to touch her breast through the thin silk fabric of her slip dress. 

Steve looked like a man of power as he watched Lincoln do a little tease, his cock twitching in his slacks as he enjoyed the view. He took slow sips of his whiskey as the thin straps fell down her arms. Her hands skimming down her waist her eyes locked on Steve whose own had darkened as her dress fell down slowly. Her hands running back up to cup her breast holding the dress up biting on her lip. 

Steve let out a breathy light groan as her hands tantalizingly let the dress uncover her tits. She was bare under her dress, spare the black silk underwear. The dress fell in a black glimmer and Steve’s eyes followed it to the floor, his eyes watching her as her heeled feet stepped out of the ink puddle. 

Lincoln fell to her knees in front of Steve, her hands landing on his thighs, her body pressing in between his legs. 

“What now Princess?” Steve leaned into the settee, his eyes locked on to her pink lips as her tongue darted out wetting them.

“Well it's only fitting that I kneel before the king.” Her hands rubbed his inner thighs, her palms dragging over his bulge. 

“You look so pretty on your knees for me.” He purred before draining his glass discarding it to the side table on his right. 

Lincoln was in her element, She could please a man in her sleep but this was different. She wanted this. She wanted to please Steve. 

Her hands undid his belt pulling it free from the loops of his dress slacks. Before tugging at his pants slowly, pulling out his cock from the black confines. 

It was hot and heavy in her hands, her fingers tracing it, her thumb rolling the tip under it toying with the wetness that gathered there. Lincoln leaned over and licked the tip, her eyes watching Steve as he saw his longest desires all unfold.

“Fuck,” He groaned, His hand automatically cupping her face, his thumbs swiping her lips before his hands plowed into her hair. He let her go at her own pace as she leaned down swallowing his cock fully. 

Trained indeed; She took him down completely in one hit, humming as he poked down her throat. His hands tightened in her hair as his moan vibrated in his mouth. They still locked eyes as her head bobbed her tongue working over his length as she moved. Her right hand gripped his base; the spit she left behind allowed her fist to slide smoothly in time with her mouth. Working in tandem Steve couldn’t look at her anymore, he was about to blow his seed like a teenager at just the sight of Lincoln on her knees, her black stilettos peeking out from behind her panty clad ass. 

Lincoln pulled off with a pop and Steve hauled her up into his lap, his wet dick rubbed her pussy through her underwear. One hand on him hip kept her close as she ground her hips on his lap. 

She was to turn on, just by the way he looked at her. His stare making her feel more powerful than any of her other partners ever had. 

Steve crashed her lips into his and he devoured her working his tongue thoroughly through her mouth until he knew every dip and curve of her tongue. Her breast pressed into his chest making Steve wild. He wants to feel everything of her pressed against him. 

He picked her up easily his kiss moving to her throat where he left little red marks down to her shoulder. Migrating to the bed he bent them over the edge of his mattress. 

Her back hit the blankets and her hands fell above her head while her legs were still locked around Steve's waist, his hands roamed her body, toying with her breast gently before leaning over to kiss her nipples hard enough to make them hard little pebbles. Before he kissed down her navel, his hands taking one of her legs lifting it to his shoulder he kissed up her leg till he reached her heels, then he slowly undid the clasp of her strappy black stiletto his fingers leaving little tingles where he touched. He did the same to her other leg until both her shoes were dropped to the floor. 

Lincoln watched with her lips between her teeth as Steve's hands rubbed down her legs, his palm brushing her panties. Her heart had never been alive before this moment.

“You want this?” Steve asked, kissing the corner of her mouth.

“Fuck me, Steve.” Lincoln's hands went to his aching member where she palmed it softly. 

“As the lady pleases.” Steve chuckled and pulled up shrugging out of his dress shirt, toeing out of his shoes before taking his pants and underwear off. Leaving him blissfully naked for her to take in. tight muscles, highlighted by the tattoos that scrolled over his skin. Another time she would study them. 

Steve took her panties and slid them off his mouth kissing her thighs, before he took two of his fingers and sucked on them just long enough to wet them before he rubbed them on her vee, pushing into her pussy roughly, watching as his face screwed up at the wanted intrusion. 

“Ohyes.” She mumbled as he pumped his two thick digits in, his thumb slowly working over her clit. 

He pulled out only to crawl over her pushing her to the middle of the bed. 

Sitting upon his knees Steve lined up with her watching as her cunt took in his tip. He fell forward pushing in as he did, kissing Lincoln until he was completely seated in her. Her walls tightened with the stretch before slowly widening to accommodate his length. 

Lincoln had big men before, but Sex with Steve was nothing like it, she felt full, the hollowness she had been wondering what to do with was, for the moment filled. 

That thought made Lincoln groan with happiness and Steve took that as an ok to slowly slide through her. 

Steve plunged forward and began to rock his hip at a deep pace. 

Steve pulled up to watch himself thrust into her his eyes trailing up her body to see her tits bounce as her head was thrown back. 

Steve moved with a passion that slowly edged Lincoln up the bed and she couldn't help herself, she rolled her hips up to meet him, never wanting him to leave her as pressure built, her muscles clenching when Steve put his fingers between them to nudge at her clit. The tender heat and the circles he made around her bud made her wild. 

Steve pulled out gripping her hips and rolled her over with ease. He picked up her hips sliding her around like a doll and she let him, till she was up on her knees. The air cold her wet center but it was only for a moment before Steve pulled her back on him, Lincoln grasped on the sheets as he impaled her in one go. The switch on the angle hammered down in new spots for her. 

She was helpless to his punishing pace and for once she wanted to be helpless. She let go in a way she never had, giving the control to him and just let Steve guild her down to the pleasure she was now biting fabric for. 

Every brush of his cock made the lust that pooled in her belly expand, she is pushing back into him chasing the impending orgasm that hung on the brink. 

“Linc, Princess.” He rasped falling over her back, the heat from his chest burned her skin in a way that made her wanna touch the flames, Her hands wove with him as he ground into her ass, his cock hardly leaving her for too long. 

Lincoln tilted her head to the side to brush her lips to Steves, it seemed too soft and gentle for the deep rough way he was filling her, but it was because of the fact that for once she was filled. With want and pleasure. She felt wanted for real and the pleasure of that made her feel happy for the first time in her life. But that could have also been because she was only one good thrust from coming hard. 

Steve rolled them onto their sides, tossing her leg over his hip so he could fumbled with her clit in the same hurried strokes his cock was. 

She groaned in her chest, her hands twisting behind her head to latch on to his hair as her cry finally left her lips and his fingers brushed her into bud, the sensations won her over. Her orgasm clenched and fluttered over Steve as he chased after his own, his strokes were fast and hard as his own hammered through him. His hands gripped her body as his muscles clenched, his growl fell to her neck. His cock fluttered in her as he came tucked deep inside her. 

They fell limp into each other, breath ragged. Steve held her softly, humming on her skin with little kisses. Lincoln let out a little giggle as the aftershock of endorphins ram rampage over her. 

“What are you giggling about?” Steve's lips tickled her ear, he stayed still for the sake of his bedding. 

“It was good.” Lincoln’s hands rubbed his forearms that were wound around her. 

“Why do you sound surprised?” He asked with a smile on his lips. 

“You made me feel good, that's all.” She tilted her head to catch a glimpse of Steve. 

“Best Sex ever by far.” Steve kissed her awkwardly from the angle they were in before pulling out of her swiftly. Lincoln stayed still as Steve disappeared through the bathroom coming back in time to hand her a towel and she sat up, letting the come drain out of her. 

“Thank you.” She sat up stretching. 

“Wait are you leaving?” Steve asked, his smile left his lips. “Aren't we supposed to cuddle after?” Lincoln snorted. 

“Do I look cuddly?” She searched for underwear.

“I do.” Steve pouted dragging her into the bed trapping her in his bulky arms. 

“Mob boss Like to cuddle after fucking.” Lincoln Kissed Steve. “I’m telling TMZ.” Steve yanked the blankets over them. 

“I just don't want you to disappear again.” He spoke with a hint of vulnerability. 

“Not for a bit longer.” Lincoln said vaguely. 

“Comforting.” Steve moved her so he could spoon her, his back to the door. 

“I suppose your bed is satisfactory to on .” She muttered her eyed dropping. 

“Go to sleep Lincoln and I ravish you in the morning.” Steve felt her laugh vibrate his chest.

“Promises promises.” She yawned on the pillow.

Steve might have spoken something more, a cheeky quip but suddenly Lincoln was hit with a wave of safety and comfort and for once she felt exhausted from her life of running and if only for the night she didn't have to think about a next move, and that made her very content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading!   
> Let me know what you think, I am like a plant and comments are the water, help me grow! Lol


	5. First Date Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Lincoln have their first date and it gets interrupted with the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Mentions of Abuse, Swearing, Violence

Lincoln slowly rolled out of bed eying the mass of Steve who was stretched out on his belly as he slept deeply. She found her panties and took his white button-down, sliding it over her shoulder, letting it swamp her as she grabbed her purse, digging out her smokes and her lighter before creeping down the wood stairs. The house was quiet and she navigated herself to the back door that led to a small patio. 

It was just nearly dawn, the summer dew was starting to evaporate in the morning sun, the city was still sleepy and was quiet, safe for a few sounds of cars passing by the street. She sat on one of the four wood chairs that were on the small deck, pulling her knees up to her chin as she lit up, looking about the back end of the quiet neighborhood. From her vantage point, she could see five cameras. 

The Captain was well guarded. 

Steve. She rolled her bottom lip between her teeth as she remembered his hands on her. 

His shirt still smelled of him. Lincoln pushed her smoke between her lips rolling up the sleeves so they cuffed at her much smaller wrist. 

She wasn't sure what the etiquette was so something like this. 

Normally she either left the target or they would be long dead by now. Steve wasn't a target, which was what made her so unsure; she never actually slept with someone she chose... Sure most of her targets were handsome and in one instance very beautiful, and she found a way to enjoy her ‘work’ but this was different. 

She was still learning to make her body and her choices her own. After over two decades of someone else owning her body, it was so hard to cut the puppet strings. 

Lincoln smoked slowly as she thought through the heap of trauma she was slowly dealing with. Smoking helped. It was a reminder to breathe. 

She decided she didn't wanna leave Steve without saying goodbye but seeing as the man was still snoring softly she would find a way to occupy herself. So Lincoln put her filter in the well-used ashtray that was on the table near the chair she snuck back in and decided to figure out where he hid his coffee. 

“Oh!” A voice came from behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see a new man in the kitchen. Lincoln was monkeying with Steve’s coffee machine when she was interrupted. 

“Sleeping beauties still up Stairs if you're looking for him,” Lincoln said at ease. 

“Right...” The pause when she went back to working the coffee, she seemed unfazed like she had lived in the house her whole life. “I’m sorry, who are you?” He asked after she cheered to herself as the machine started to gurgle. 

“Oh um Lincoln.” She spun around and held a hand out, sizing him up slightly. “You?” 

“Sam Wilson... Steve’s personal...” He stopped looking at her still confused, fumbling over his words. 

“What this can't be the first time Steves had a half-clothed woman in his house.” She snorted but the look on Sam's face made her pause. “Or is it?” She asked, taking her hand back now, feeling awkward. 

“Most girls don't make it here.” Sam said, trying to think if he knew Lincoln or if Steve had ever mentioned her before. 

“Lincoln is not most girls.” Steve's voice came in and Both turned to look at Steve who still had sleep in his eyes, and was only wearing a pair of sweats, and from the bulge in the front, only sweats. “Lincoln you look surreal in my shirt.” Steve came over and kissed her cheek, grinning over Sam who was slack-jawed. 

“I’m sorry Cap, If I had known I wouldn't have... Um...” Steve and Lincoln chuckled at Sam as he rebooted his brain. 

“Early bird?” Steve smoothed down Lincoln's hair gently. 

“Never been one for sleep.” Lincoln muttered. “Used to work a more night shift.” She said and Steve nodded. 

“I understand.” Steve said matching her vague tone. 

“I wasn't sure if I should just leave or not so...” She fidgeted slightly; very out of character for Lincoln. 

“Let me make you breakfast first?” Steve hands still held on to her, almost forgetting about Sam who was still glitching. “You're still with me Sammy boy.” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes sir; it's just... um, are you feeling ok sir?” He asked and Lincoln covered her mouth as a laugh came out. 

“Not too many ladies in your line after all?” She asked and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“I haven't brought a woman home in some time.” Steve let Lincoln go to open the fridge. 

“Years.” Sam squeaked. “I waited for the usual text from Clint to see where to pick you up; but he said you went home, I then assumed you were alone.” Sam smoothed his black slacks. 

“Lincoln this is my assistant Sam.” Steve said and she waved a little. “Sorry to shock you Sam But Lincoln and I have a...” Steve paused looking at her picking his words.

“History?” She shrugged and he nodded. 

“A history, she is not a love ‘em and leave ‘em kinda girl.” She rolled her eyes. 

“We will see after our date.” She muttered. “You might not like my company.” She chuckled.

“Doubtful.” Steve purred touching her hair, that was tucked behind her ears. “French toast?” Steve asked Lincoln who nodded. “Sam, you hungry?” Steve asked and Sam fumbled out an answer looking to lincoln. 

Lincoln sat at the breakfast Bar next to Sam watching Steve cook as she sipped her coffee, content to watch Steve shirtless prepare food for her. This was something she could get used too. Only she knew that in time she wouldn't be able to stay. She tried not to think of it. 

“So you two went to school together.” Sam asked. 

“Yep.” They said at the same time. 

“This is some epic romance shit.” Sam teased and Steve looked at Lincoln with A longing that could make even her melt. 

“Sam.” Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry its just..” He started but the annoyed look from his boss made him stop. “Did you get Barnes txt.” He switched gears, almost testing Steve's trust for Lincoln. 

“I haven't even found my phone from where it went last night.” Steve flipped the food. 

“Well Everything is set for tomorrow.” Sam looked at Lincoln but she didn't even seem to be listening as she drank her coffee. 

“Great, we'll leave Shield at ten.” Steve said looking unbothered that Lincoln was there and Sam felt like he was in some alternate universe. Steve never spoke business in front of people he didn't trust. 

“Great, yeah... Cool.” Sam looked between the two. 

“Oh I don't care about _Business_.” Lincoln looked at him pointedly at Steve Chuckle. 

“Sam Linc’s cool.” Steve said plating food and Sam was shut up, but he reached into his pocket and texted Bucky to look into Lincoln; Steve never trusted Women after Peggy. 

  
  


Steve kissed Lincoln slowly, gripping at her waist, loving the way her tongue swept in his mouth. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” Lincoln kissed him lightly on his lips and twice on his jaw, her teeth grazing his beard. 

“We could change it to a lunch date.” He wasn't letting her go. 

“Its like Lunch now, I still have to change.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, tonight.” Steve mumbled. 

“Text me the Address.” She kissed him again pulling away but Steve caught her hand.She was back in her dress and heels, Steve was dressed for work, grey pants and a black button-down. 

“I wish you would let me send a car.” He grumbled. 

“I can manage without you tossing money at me.” Lincoln would have put a hand on her hip if he wasn't holding on to them. 

“Your perfect.” Steve kissed her hands.

“Goodbye Steve'' She slowly slipped her hands from him, allowing him to get the door for her. 

“Bye Linc, Thanks for the present.” He flushed pink and smirked at him.

“Keep up the flattery Steve, it might get you a re-run.” She stood in the doorway, the early afternoon sun hitting her back. 

“In that case, My beautiful precious Princess, I can't wait to spoil you in complements and desserts tonight.” Steve leaned down to kiss her sweetly, one that only showed his genuine emotions. 

“Tonight Steve.” She smiled lightly, one that came from the flutter in her newly awoken heart. 

Steve watched her walk down the street, smoke from her cigarette already floating behind her as she walked, the cloud and her evaporating down the street like a metaphor for who she was, and it was then that Steve decided to do the impossible; He was going to catch smoke.

  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
  
  


Lincoln got the Restaurant four minutes early, a high-end street that was relatively new considering when Lincoln was last on the block it was a run down scum spot where hookers liked to linger. 

Now, Lincoln assumed because of Steve's work, Money rolled down the street and cleaned up and turned it into a hotspot. 

She took out her headphones and tossed her cigarette that she had nervously inhaled on her walk downtown. 

She was very anxious for her date; She had done dates before but only as a cover. This time she had to be herself and as she had been previously mulling over she hardly knew who that person was. 

She adjusted her classy Romper, opting out of the traditional dress for a black sleek playsuit that plunged at the chest. 

Lincoln was giddy when pulled out her beloved red bottoms to wear, the towering heels that made her feel regal, fit for a date with a Mob King. 

The front of such an upscale place was too quiet and Lincoln tensed as she pulled the door open. The building was empty, spare the hostess who looked her up and down, stiffing as she plastering on a fake smile. 

“Miss Greystone, may I presume?” She was stepping away from her perch, puffing out her chest like she had something to prove. Lincoln quirked her mouth with a subtle grin, The hostess thought Steve was too good for her or rather she wished Steve for herself. The ring-shaped outline in her breast pocket of her uniform informed her of an unhappy marriage that was still new due to the lack of tanline. 

“You May.” Lincoln held the Hostess stare. 

“Right this way.” She huffed spinning on her heels leading her to the dining area that was through the french doors, the seating area was empty other then Steve who stood from his seat grinning like a fool. 

“Lincoln!” Steve skirted around the table, ignoring the Hostess who pouted. He pulled Lincoln in gracefully for a heated kiss, allowing her to take in the smoke and cologne that lingered on him once more. 

“Steve.” Lincoln smiled up at him when he pulled away. 

“You look amazing.” He pulled away to help her with her seat. 

“Thank you, you as well look wonderful. The blue looks good on you.” She pointed to the light blue slacks he had tucked over his crisp white shirt. 

“Sam and Bucky picked it.” Steve flushed as he sat in his seat.

“Fashion experts on their resumes I assume.” Lincoln settled down putting her clutch on the table so that the opening was facing her. 

“Did you not know it's in their job title, not letting me look like a fool.” He watched her take in her surroundings noting how she marked the exits and all the windows, something Bucky did when he was in new areas. 

“So what did you bribe the owner into shutting down or is the food horrible here?” Lincoln asked looking over the drink menu, side glancing at the too-close Hostess who lingered on Steve's side. 

“The owner is a prick, let's Women get in the way of business.” Steve huffed. 

“So you're the owner?” She rolled her eyes. “I should have known."

“What gave it away?” HE asked and she handed the menu to the Hostess. "The Women part?" 

“No the prick part.” She watched him laugh as she turned to cut a glare to the Hostess who stood nostrils flared. “Whatever Whiskey the prick has on the top shelf then.” 

“The bottle in my personal collection, Mindy and you might as well leave it at the table. I don't wanna trouble you.” Steve said, only giving her a small glance. 

“Yes, Mister Rogers.” She willed him to look at her but he just hummed and waved her off. 

“She wants you.” Lincoln said once she was out of earshot. 

“I know.” Steve's foot nudged Lincolns. “She's slipped me her number a few times, once she ‘fell’ in my lap while I was eating with Bucky.” Steve rolled his eyes. “I’d Fire her but she's the head cook's wife and I wouldn't wanna risk getting in bad with the man who makes my food.” Lincoln snorted, shaking her head. 

“Well I would prefer not getting poisoned on the first date, so you might as well keep it that way.” Steve chuckled his eyes glowing happily on Lincoln like he had seen the call of destiny. 

“That's why I like you Lincoln.” Steve pointed at her before doping his hand on the white cloth, his fingers brushing teasingly with hers. 

“Why is that?” She asked holding firm in her seat not letting him have the satisfaction of drawing her close so soon. 

“You don't bullshit.” He said gleefully. “I get it, Respect is all my... position demands, it's everything and maintaining The respect is a fine line of mercy and brutality and I am happy to walk the line.” He sighed leaning in his seat. “But I lose truth and authenticity.” Steve smiled small. “You bow to no man.” He said and Lincoln raised an eyebrow. “I,” He paused to grab her hand. “I Respect that over anything else.” He said and Lincoln looked at their hands and a small frown came out. She never had the respect of someone before. She was nobody before, a shadow to be feared, a girl to beat, a woman to use but a person to be respected... no that was not something she ever had. Maybe respect for the quality of her work and the art of her talent but never for who she was... the person nobody, not even herself saw other then Steve. 

“Thank you.” Lincoln blinked up to Steve, her jaw tightening with the vulnerability that spoke in her words. 

They both pulled apart then two glasses and a bottle broke them apart. 

“Tell Simon to cook what he wants, let him to have his free reign.” Steve cleared his throat ordering for the two of them as Lincoln took a heart sip of the Whiskey the hostess had clattered in front of her. She let the burn refresh her for a moment. 

“Anything Else Mr. Rogers?” She asked putting her back to Lincon who rolled her eyes, the gesture Steve caught and Smirked at. 

“Privacy please Mindy.” Steve asked looking up at her with a stern face. 

“Yes, sir.” She muttered spinning off behind him to where the kitchen was. 

“Smooth.” Lincoln spun her ice that sat in her glass. 

“I am.” He said, taking his own sip.

“I meant the Whiskey... What is this vintage?” Steve howled out a laugh.

“What am I to do with you Lincoln?” He asked and She shrugged. 

“Oh I’m not sure, depends do you have a pair of handcuffs?” Steve choked. 

“Oh thank you Lord.” Steve looked to the chandelier in the ceiling as Lincoln laughed and her nerves from earlier drifted to the gleaming lights above them. 

“So.” Lincoln sat straight ready for the first date chatter. 

“So.” Steve looked at her softly as if he was painting her in his mind with the riches of paints. 

“What do you do for work.” She held her smile back. 

“Oh, right the first date nonsense.” Steve rolled his eyes. “I am the CEO of a privately owned company that has its fingers in many pots.” He spoke smoothly. 

“Restaurants, hotels....” Lincoln started. 

“Weapons, drugs...” Steve added and Lincoln raised a brow. “Come on Linc, I trust you.” His words hit her hard. 

While looking in his blue eyes that shone with the beginning of love. A love and life that she desperately wanted; that look made her want to tell him of Thor and the Job she was supposed to be doing. It made her want to tell him of her Past and what she did for work

“You shouldn’t.” Were the words that did pass her pink lips and he was stilled by them.

“Why not?” He asked the square in his shoulders made him look that menacing King but the fear that dancing in his pupils only reflected the scared boy he was under it all. 

“You don't know me.” Lincoln's teeth clenched together.

“Then tell me who you are.” He leaned in. 

“I hardly know anymore.” She said truthfully.

“Well, Who do you want to be?” Steve's reply startled her. 

“Nobodys ever asked me that.” Her brows furrowed in thought.  “I want to be someone that somebody Loves.” Lincoln held his eyes as the depth of her words fluttered in her heart. “I want someone to miss me when I die.” Lincoln rolled her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“When you die?” Steve asked and she looked down, ignoring that part. 

“I want purpose. That only comes when you love somebody, it's the only thing that matters I think.” She picked up the folded napkin and draped it over her lap. 

“You truly have nobody? Not even a friend?’ Steve was startled, he had people whom he loved so fiercely he had killed for them. 

“No.” She looked at him with cool eyes. “Anyone who I have known has died.” There was a fire in her words, one that burned in her heart. 

“Lonely.” The word was out of Steve's lips before he thought better of it. 

“I never knew any different. I have been nobody for so long that I question if I even ought to be someone.” Lincoln paused. “I don't know where the idea of it all came from.” She shrugged. “But it's planted in me like a weed and no matter how many times I've pulled it out the roots just grow back.” Steve was overwhelmed with sadness for her. “I never cared before..” 

“Before what?” He asked. “You're right I don't know you, But I really want to.” Steve said genuinely. 

“My mother left me at the hospital with my father. I figured it was to get away from the abuse he must have inflicted.” She looked to the side thinking. “I never knew better.” She said softly as if she were talking to herself. 

“And your Aunt?” Steve asked. “Is she alive?” Steve remembered her mentioning her aunt who saved her from her shitty father. 

“No.” Lincoln left it at that, a clipped no and a storm behind her eyes that spoke volume.

“Was she good to you?” He asked and she touched her glass. 

“She taught me to survive in a dark world, for that I am grateful but with her gone the world might lighten some.” Lincoln should tell him who she was, What could hurt letting him know she was a Widow, might make him like her more. 

“There's more to you then you let on.” Steve mused, watching how still she was in her chair, how unaffected she was by the horrors life had continually infected. 

“I could say the same to you.” She muttered. 

“Why do I feel we are cut from the same cloth?” He asked and she shrugged. 

“I doubt our lives were so different, You and I live in a dark world, we didn't just peek behind the curtain and see life for what it really is but we made a home behind it, we made money through it.” Steve realize she had never mentioned her work. 

“You never told me what you do for work.” Steve said and she smiled, dark and unnerving as she could see straight through him. 

“I helped people gain power.” She said thinly. 

“How?” HE asked and she shrugged. 

“I have a talent in various ways of obtaining things.” Lincoln took a sip of her drink.

“Things?” Steve had switched from date to Mob Boss on the turn of her phrase. 

“I made a name for myself in a small market of need. People hired me to do what they need to have done.” Steve weighed her words in her chest. 

“Made; Past tense?” He asked and she gave him a sad smile.

“I don't take contracts anymore but...” She looked down at her hands as if she could still the blood still stained her hands. “Somethings you can't leave no matter how fast you run.” Steve softened. 

“You said you wanted a fresh start, so why come back here?” Lincoln felt the urge to tell him to pass her heart but she pushed it away.

“I had to tie up loose ends before I could let myself disappear.” She watched a hurt look pass him.

“When will you leave?” He asked straight forward. “No.” He shook his head changing his answer. “Why will you leave?” He asked and she jerked her head back confused. 

“I told you I want...” Steve cut her off. 

“I could love you.” Steve's words hit her and he saw behind the mask, behind who the world and all her circumstances had made her to and he saw the person she was looking for, the woman she was under it all. “I could give you a home and a life.” Steve pushed. 

“It's been twenty-four hours don't be ridiculous.” Lincoln's mask was back quickly. 

“its been a lifetime.” Steve countered. “I feel it.” He whispered and she closed her eyes shaking her head. “My father and mother were shot, they were forty-five,.” Steve said as an explanation. “The Howlies was an obsession for my father, it consumed his life and it was his end.” Steve jerked forward, grabbing her hand. “I love the Howlies, But I have lost everything for them, my family, my life, blood, money, you name it and I have put it into them, happily, but I don't want to die if I don't have too, Not for power.” Steve said and Lincoln shook her head.

“There is no other way for people like us.” She said us and Steve heard the darkness that lingered in her. 

“I want more.” Steve whispered like it was a trade secret. “I want a life too. I want kids and if I am still The Captain I won't, I won't let them have the life I did. I was too young to take over for my Father.” 

“But you did and you did better than he ever had.” Lincoln interjected. 

“I didn't want it.” Steve's hands held hers like it was a lifeline. “I wasn't supposed to be.” 

“I’m sorry.” She said and he frowned. “Life isn't a choice Steve. We Survive and Thrive in darkness not because we choose but because we are forced. There is no going back.” Her words hurt herself and Steve saw it. 

“Lincoln you don't have to run.” She opened her mouth. “But if you do just know you can come back.” Steve let her hand go and smiled at her. “I don't think life has to be so black and white. I think I can get the life I want.” Steve chuckled, lightening the mood. “I always get what I want.” Lincoln rolled her eyes breathing out the tension. 

“First date chitchat...” She snorted. “So bland.” She couldn't help the small smirk that formed. 

“I hate small talk. I wanna talk and have it mean something.” Steve ran his hand through his hair, brushing back the long locks back. “Let's just get it out of the way.” 

“What?” Lincoln took down the rest of her glass. 

“Lets cut the shit, You and I, we aren't ones to beat around the bush.” Steve grabbed the bottle and poured them each a glass. “Your leaving... Maybe.” Steve gave her a wink. “So let's get all the hard topics off.” She seemed to consider his words as she looked around them in the empty dining room. Her eyes drifting to the Kitchen door that wobbled on its hinges but no one came out. 

“Fine, I’ll bite.” Lincoln turned her eyes back to Steve. “Ask away.” She didn't know what he wanted to know but what harm could it be to play his game. 

“How many relationships have you been in.” Lincoln thought for a moment, how many relationships had _SHE_ been in? 

“None.” She said simply. 

“None?” Steve echoed like he didn't believe her. 

“I had....” She waved a hand about. “People... Flings but never a relationship.” Steve nodded. “You?” She asked and she thought back. 

“Two.” He said watching her, watching the way she never flinched, she was non-judgemental. “Obviously I had lovers.” Steve pinked and she quirked an eyebrow. “But I found out early that a Man Like me can't have a normal relationship.” 

“And yet you claim you could love me.” Lincoln counter like she had found the out she was waiting for. 

“You are not normal.” Steve cut her train of thought off. 

“No, I am not.” She affirmed. 

“Money?” Steve asked.

“Lots.” She watched him closely. 

“Same.” Steve looked her up and down. She displayed wealth in a non-flashy way. 

“I know.” She huffed and he shrugged. 

“Kids?” Lincoln tongue flicked over her teeth; Make or break.

“Sterile.” She was void of emotion in her inflection but the way her hand touched her glass said something else. 

“Adoption?” He countered. 

“Under consideration, Dog first.” She spoke like they were working out a contract. 

“City forever?” He was working down his mental list of questions. 

“No, woods. Semi seclusion.” She breathed. “I want to garden.” She looked at Steve and his eyes softened. 

“Big house?” He was testing her. 

“Practical home for the size of Future I plan on having.” Steve was never not blown away by her. 

“Have you ever seen someone die.” Steve asked and Lincoln sucked in a breath. “You can tell a lot about a person's character that way.” As Lincoln was about to answer the Hostess came from the kitchen and Loncon watched her closely. 

Her hands were shaking. 

“Simons just about done, do you..” The woman stumbled, Steve didn't pay attention but Lincoln ddid. “Do you need anything else Sir, Ma’am.” Lincoln perked, she Addressed her too, something was wrong. 

“Just send the food out.” Lincoln caught her eye and gave her a subtle nod.

“Yes, Ma’am.” She looked relieved for a moment and she darted away, Lincoln slowly put her hand on her purse. 

“Steve.” She said her eyes on the door behind him. 

“Yes.” He was still caught up in his game. 

“Do you trust me?” She asked, her hand slipping in the opening of her bag. 

“Yes.” He said without hesitation. 

“In a moment I need you to duck, and roll to the side, grab Mindy and hit the bar.” Steve froze. 

“What?” He wasn't watching her hand but her eyes. 

“I Give them thirty more seconds.” Lincoln's other hand darted over the table to touch Steve's hand. “Trust me, Steve.” She pleaded as the kitchen door swung open. 

A Man came out with The Hostess in front of him. 

“Hands up Mister Rogers, you and your slut.” He barked. 

“Now.”Steve Ducked from his seat and by the time he hit the floor a shot rang off. Mindy flew out of the man's grasp and Steve grabbed her diving behind the bar. 

“You ok Mindy?” Steve sat her in a corner behind the big oak bar 

“They killed Simon.” She was in shock.

“Ok, How many are there?” Steve asked.

“Five.” She gasped. “Four.” Steve paused and shot up to looked out the dining room. Lincoln had their table flipped and she held a gun over the rim pointed at the kitchen. 

“You have a gun!” Steve growled.

“Never not without one Steve.” She looked at him for a moment before her eyes went back to the kitchen door. Where a spray of bullets came through the wall. They both ducked. 

The kitchen door swung open and Lincoln made a second headshot. 

“Who are you?” He asked in slight awe.

“Is now the time?” Lincoln asked, moving from her spot to the side of the kitchen door. 

“There were Five.” Steve said and She nodded. 

“Give me a moment and I give you one, Steve call your people, and for fuck's sake do not move. I will not have the Captain of Howlies death on my watch.” and then she disappeared in the kitchen. 

Steve cursed as she left.

Mindy had started hyperventilations and Steve watched the door. There was a spray of shots and he was forced to duck down, he tried calling Clint who was supposed to be just outside but it went to voicemail. He then called Bucky, who also did not pick up. 

The clatter in the kitchen echoed out so Steve didn't notice the dining room door fly open. 

“Stevie!” The roar of a familiar voice made Steve jump up from his spot. 

“Bucky!?” Steve was confused. 

“Where is Lincoln? Are You hurt?” Bucky ran over, gun in hand.

“How did you get here so fast?” Steve asks. 

“What do you mean so fast?” Bucky and Steve turned to the kitchen where a man screamed. 

“I tried calling you. We were ambushed.” Steve looked at Bucky who was confused. “You are not here for that.” Bucky looked grim.

“Lincoln isn't who you think she is.” Bucky said ripping the bandaid off. 

“Oh For...” Steve was cut off by a man running out of the kitchen looking behind him in fear. Lincoln came out in his heels kicking him over, her stiletto hitting his abdomen. 

“Who sent you.” Lincoln pinched his neck the space her shoes made. 

“Lincoln hands up.” Bucky shouted, Lincoln looked over frowning scanning him up and down, his gun pointed at her didn't make her scared. In fact, she was calm, despite the fact that there was blood on her, and she had no wounds. 

“You know.” She stated. 

“Yes.” She nodded looking away from him to the man who was clawing at her calf, as he slowly turned a shade of purple.

“Lincoln to the wall.” Bucky said low and dangerous.

“I'm Retired.” She said not moving. 

“People like us don't retire.” Bucky said and she hummed, Looking at the man, lifting her foot up so he could catch air. 

“Who sent you?” She asked again. 

“Fuck you.” The man gasped and Lincoln rolled her eyes picking her heel up and jammed in down the man's throat.

“Now, now let's not overdo yourself or I’m gonna have to see if you can deep throat my stiletto you cock sucker.” She put her foot further down his mouth. “Who sent you?” She asked again, picking her foot up so he could speak. 

“Stark, Tony Stark.” He croaked. Steve swore and Lincoln looked at him.

“Howlies take no prisoners right?” She looked dark and menacing.

“No.” Bucky spoke for him. 

“Right.” Lincoln gripped her gun and shot the man in front of her. 

“Shit, Lincoln.” Steve was overwhelmed. 

“To answer Your question, Yes Steve I have seen a person die.” She moved away from the body to their table where she found her purse on the floor. 

“Who are you?” Steve asked, looking at Bucky whose own gun sights hadn't left Lincoln. 

“She is Lincoln Greystone but she's also Katia Bochela, Black Widow.” Bucky spoke slowly as Lincoln took out her cigarettes, lighting one up, taking a bow. 

“At your service.” She took a drag. 

“Black Widow?” Steve hadn't moved. 

“They are the World's most deadly assassins, a small group of specially trained Women.” Bucky took a step closer and Lincoln picked her seat up and sat down. 

“Was.” She corrected me. 

“Excuse me?” Bucky asked. 

“They were the most deadly assassins, Now they're just dead.” She flicked her ash to the floor.

“Girl back from the dead, just popping up in Steve's life...” Lincoln snorted. 

“If I was here to kill Steve he would have been dead by now.” Lincoln looked at Bucky like he was dumb. 

“I was going to tell him, a few moments before...” She waved a hand to where the three bodies were. 

“Bucky, No.” Steve unfroze and sauntered over. “She saved me.” He said and came up to Bucky's shoulder.

“She's a Liar.” Bucky grit out. Steve and Lincoln locked eyes and steve thought back through the last twenty-four hours. 

“No, she isn't.” Lincoln blew out her drag, the smoke floating out of her mouth and she smiled at him. “The only question I have left is..” Steve brushed passed Bucky, his hand landing on the back of her chair, his head dipping low, so his words could touch her skin, as he leaned down to whisper. “Marriage?” He kissed her cheek as she let out a breath sigh. 

“Not out of the question.” She tilted her head so he could see her eyes, so he could see the yes dance behind her cold exterior. 

“Steve.” Bucky hesitated.

“Effective immediately Lincolns a Member of The Howling Commandos. This mess is ours... Send the bodies to Starks, dump them at his house.” Steve back was to Bucky but he could feel the barrel of his gun drop. 

“Yes Cap, You want Sharon to sort out the mess?” Bucky asked. 

“No, No cops or press. Tony wants that. I want this under wraps until we hit.” Steve's hands drifted to Lincoln's shoulder. 

“Hit?” Lincoln asked, flicking her cigarette out. 

“This is War Linc.” Bucky said from behind them. “The Iron Legion just declared War.” 

“It's a good thing you just instated me then.” Lincoln smiled up at Steve.

“Why is that Princess?” Steve's hands dragged down her arms slowly. 

“No one tries to Kill me and lives.” She puts her hand on his chest. “Why do you think I’m the Last of my kind.” She looked back at Bucky. “Tony tried to kill me, now it's my war.” 

“I think I love you.” Steve hauled her up in his arms and crushed his lips to hers before she even had a chance to sass back at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For reading! Next Chapter soon!


	6. Half Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln's past is revealed and her first night as a Howlies is... productive *cough cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings; Mentions of child abuse - Smutty smut

Steve pulled her to his side and tucked her into a sleek black car, not the Rover for the night before but a sports car. 

Clint had been distracted by some henchmen who drew him from the restaurant when then fight went down, something that made Clint and Pietro cruise. The two amused Lincoln to no end, she liked how they bickered back forth like they were mortal enemies and yet they moved and worked like a pair of twins, completely in sync. 

Lincoln didn't ask questions as to where Steve was taking her; she just rolled down her window and smoked next to Steve who was inhaling his own cigarette. Bucky drove with a clenched jaw and an eye that hardly left Lincolns from the rearview mirror. 

When they parked, the Lincolns looked at the new building amused. 

Shield.

Howling Commandos headquarters disguised as a local bar.

Steve pulled her out of the car, his hand engulfing hers as he stalked into his building, Bucky at his side, both seething quietly. 

“Shut it down.” Steve growled at Sam who came up as they walked through the bar. 

It wasn't uncommon that the bar would randomly shut down, the protocol most patrons knew. 

Steve and Bucky went to a special booth that was tucked in the back of the dim-lit rustic bar, passing the tables and makeshift dance floor. 

Lincoln strolling along with Steve had an amused look in her eyes. She felt light and free. She was Lincoln and Steve liked her. 

“Something you find funny Doll?” Asked as he sat her near the wall, sliding in next to her across from Bucky. 

“This is me as I have ever been.” She shrugged, putting her purse on the table, her gun tucked back in the little clutch. 

“It looks good on you Baby.” Steve muttered in her ear. 

“Stop flirting and get me a drink.” She looked up at him coyly over her shoulder. Steve placed a kiss on her shoulder and he lent a handout, signaling for the bartender to come over. People were packing up slowly and Lincoln noticed the people who lingered. The Howlie members she assumed. 

“Heya Boss heard your Date went well.” A charming redhead swished over with a tray and full bottle of jack daniels. 

“He sure know show to show a girl a good time.” Lincoln perked up from behind the wall of bulky shoulder. The bartender grinned at her. 

“Oh your still...” She beamed excitedly. “I Told you I had a good feeling!” She looked at Steve with eyes shining. 

“Linc, this is Wanda she tends the bar here..”

“And I run his accounts...” Wanda rolled her eyes at being just the bartender. 

“She also is a witch.” Steve grumbled and Wanda hit him on the arm with her tray. 

“I’m not a witch you goon.” Wanda glared.

“Goon.” Steve said in mock horror. “I could fire you.” 

“Right.” She snorted. “Like you would last a day without me.” She gave him a pointed look. 

“She gets vibes, and they are always right.” Steve said and Lincoln nodded Skeptically. 

“Wan you shouldn't be blurting out Howlie stuff in front of Strangers.” Bucky's murder glare had yet to lift from Lincoln, normally he could make men piss themselves with his eyes alone but Lincoln was immune to him and that scared him. He hadn't been scared in years. He didn't like it. 

“Bucky.” Steve had a low warning. “She is a Howlie.” Wanda screeched. 

“You and I need to be Besties.” She jumped on her toes. 

“Wan, sugar Why don't you brew a fresh pot it's gonna be a long night I assume.” Natasha came with a swish of her hips sliding in next to Bucky. Wanda nodded and darted away. “Linc, You got some explaining to do.” She looked powerful and if Lincoln was not who she was, it might have made her nervous but it only amused her. 

“She a liar, there is no explaining to do. She is an actress who kills for her parts, what else is there?” Bucky poured a shot for himself glaring at Lincoln with all the hate he could muster.

“You and I are the same, don't go all high and mighty on me.” Lincoln rolled her eyes. 

“I am an honest man. I do what I do because of family, you are a lying whore for money, you just killed for sport.” Bucky slammed a fist down. 

“She never lied to me.” Steve said lowly, so low it didn't get noticed by Bucky or Lincoln. 

“I did my job. No different then you or anyone else here. Honest? You a damn mob, not the American army. The only difference is I didn't have a choice to be who I became, you did.” Lincoln pulled the bottle her way. 

“That may be so but at least I don't have to pretend to be some else when I look in the mirror.” Bucky watched her shake her head.

“You don't know shit.” She tosses her glass back. 

“I know you lied to us, TO steve. Why are you even here Lincoln?” Bucky took the bottle back. 

“Lincoln never lied.” Steve said again.

“It's who she is.” Bucky ignored Steve. “New name new mark right?” Bucky asked and Lincoln jaw clicked subtly. 

“It's not like that.” She touched her glass. 

“She never lied to me Bucky.” Steve interjected again. 

“How would you know Steve, You didn't even know who she was till a half an hour ago.” Bucky's metal hand was in a fist on the table. 

“That doesn't mean she lied.” Steve said softly as if coming to these conclusions himself. 

“A lie of omission is still a lie.” Bucky said and Natasha sighed. 

“No it's not.” She said finally. “It's not the same.” She looked straight at Lincoln. 

“She just didn't tell me she was a gun for hire, everything else she told me.” He said and Bucky's head finally moved to Steve.

“What?” He was skeptical. 

“What do you know of the Widow initiative?” Lincon asked solely to Bucky. 

“Women killers, based out of Russia, are the worst of the world.” He said simply.

“True.” She said evenly. “I was fifteen when the headmistress saw my father beat me with a broom cause I swept the store the wrong way.” Bucky flitched slightly. “I was a kid in need of saving and she gave it to me. She said she could give me a life away from my father, that she would teach me to protect myself.” Lincoln paused, looked to the wood table, all the eyes on her were softened with pity. “I was just a kid who was scared to fall asleep at night because her father might come in and hit her while she was sleeping.” 

“Lincoln you don't owe Bucky an explanation.” Steve said to her and she shrugged. 

“It's fine, I don't care about it now, I was weak then I am not weak anymore.” She said sternly. “The woman took me that night and flew me to Russia where I was taught and trained for two years. Boarding school if you will.” She huffed a small smile. “We aren't taught love or loyalty, we were elite for a reason.” She reached for the bottle and poured herself another glass. “Only two out of twenty girl graduate, graduation is survival of the fittest.” She said darkly not leaving much for the imagination. “It might have been rough but They saved me, so when I was seventeen and they told me to seduce and kill some rich banker I did it because I owed it. They clothed me and fed me, they taught me to protect myself so no one could hurt me like that again.” Lincoln looked at Bucky. "For that I would have given everything and I did, I gave everything." She swallowed her glass down.

“Seventeen.” Natasha gasped. 

“Look, it was my job then it wasn't. I got out of the game. I just want to have a life.” Bucky held her eyes trying to read her. “I have nothing.” She spoke to him in a way he understood, He didn't have anything outside of the job either. “I came back to clear my ledger and then I will go and start a new life.” Steve looked at her with a longing that knocked the air out of Bucky's lungs. “If I was here to Kill Steve would I have told you that? Wouldn't I have done it when I slept in his bed?” She asked and Bucky huffed. 

“I still don't trust you.” He grumbled.

“I’m not asking you to.” Steve looked at his brother. “I’m asking you to trust me.” Lincoln took her eyes from Bucky to Steve. “I trust her, let that be enough, and in time you will too.” Steve said and he looked to Natasha who shrugged. 

“Now let's talk about the Stark shit.” Natasha said and Lincoln sighed digging in her purse for her pack and lighter. 

“I need air.” She nudged Steve who let her out of the booth, She just unloaded years of trauma, she needed to settle. 

“Take your time.” He muttered kissing her temple before letting her go. 

  
  


Lincoln blew out a long lung full of smoke as she looked up at the sky, cursing at herself. She couldn't even do a first date right. What girl kills for her date? She spent the last three chain-smoked cigarettes trying to shake through everything that had happened.

“Hey, you ok? I hear those heels are expensive and if you keep pacing like that you’ll wear the red off.” Lincoln looked at the young boy who had been a shadow the last few days. 

“I’m just...” She rolled her eyes looking at the kid as she took a drag. “I bet none of his other dates killed for him.” She laughed to herself in a sad self depriving way. 

“No ma’am none of them have.” He shrugged lightly.

“Perfect women who know how to have a first date and know how to....” She huffed our smoke from her nose. “Be normal.” Her hair had slowly come from her updo and she flipped the loose strains to the side wildly. “None of them have drinking habits or a smoking problem. They could giggle and....” 

“Woa.” He jumped in her path stopping her train wreck of a thought process before it became collateral damage. “Ma’am, I didn't mean it in a bad way.” He touched her shoulder tentatively. 

“Pietro right?” She asked and she gave her a boyish smirk. 

“Yes, I’m Pietro.” He said. 

“Lincoln.” She looked up at him with big crazy eyes.

“I know ma’am.” He said and she took a ragged breath. 

“Tell me the truth, do you think I’m crazy for being here?” She asked and the boy laughed. 

“Everyone in the howlies is messed up for being here.” Lincoln looked at him skeptically. “Look the other women who Caps had around they were pretty dimes no question, they could talk the talk and walk the walk of arm candy for a CEO but none of them could be the queen of a Mafia boss. None. Some tried and failed miserably but none of them could be what he needed.” Pietro spoke quickly so she couldn't cut him off. 

“Needed?” She asked, taking a puff. 

“Cap needs a woman who can handle herself. This life is hard and he can't spend what time he has in a day worrying that if something happened she would be hurt.” Lincoln chewed off her lip. “I don't think anyone has to worry about you.” Lincoln chuckled. 

“No.” She said small. 

“And Ma’am.” He stepped back. “He doesn't bring women to Howlie meetings, you being here means more than any easy first date.” Lincoln took a deep breath. 

“Thanks Pietro.” She closed her head and shook the tension from her shoulders. 

“Thank you, Clint and I got detained by two guys as a false ambush. If you weren't there we would have failed at our jobs so thank you.” He said and Lincoln nodded. 

“I should go back in.” She stomped out the burning filter and Pietro smiled at her. 

“You don't have anything to worry about.” He followed her back in and Lincoln straightened herself out, her freak panic gone and in place, the confident killer she knew herself to be; the weak girl who liked to weasel her way into her head was pushed aside. 

Steve was sitting in the booth alone and Lincoln came up to him standing at the edge of the table looking at him coolly, even though the sight of him made her want to flush like a schoolgirl. 

He had the top two buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned and the cuffs pushed up his forearms. His hair had lost the neat brush back style in favor of the messy run though look. 

“Linc.” Steve had a cigar burning on a free hand. 

“If I had known I could smoke in here I wouldn't have left.” She gave him a playful smirk. 

“Being the boss has its perks.” He looked at her like he was figuring out a puzzle. 

“Bucky and Natasha?” Lincoln asked her palms falling to the table. 

“Business, Natasha was pulled from a pickup.” Steve said and Lincoln nodded. “You want me to send you home?” He asked and she shook her head no. 

No, the last thing she wanted was to be alone again. No after what she did. Not after everything in her life. The very last thing she wanted was to be alone. 

“No.” She said quickly. 

“Ok.” Steve smiled happily, he was scared to move in the wrong way and she disappeared. “A tour?” He asked and she nodded, Steve jumped out of the booth shoving his half-burnt cigar in the glass ashtray. “Let me show you around then.” He was proud of what he built, he was proud to show her off to the family. “Well, this is the bar area.” He gestured with one hand while smoothing, taking hers with the other. “Wanda runs the business, the books, and whatnot, she's right the world would fall without her. Pietro is her twin, good kids, orphaned and adopted by the Howies a year back now.” Lincoln watched the siblings talk over the bar and Wanda poured him and clint glasses. “Down the stairs near the door is a pool hall and Natashas office. She likes the imagery of underground Drug lord.” He laughed walking her around the dim-lit building. People watched them smiling, a few faces she remembers from the Vip sections at his party. “Through those doors.” He pointed at the back where two men stood vigil at a large set of wood doors. “Is one of many back rooms. This one here at headquarters is Bucky's hideout.” 

“I assume he needs privacy.” Lincoln figured that was the one place no one wanted to brought.

“Let's just say it's soundproof.” Steve chuckled steering her to the other end of the bar. “Sam's office, the stairs to the right lead to a bunch of apartments for members.” Lincoln looked up the woods stairs but couldn't see anything other than another locked door. “And this is my office.” He tugged her in and Lincoln made sure to really look about. 

It was dark but in a cozy type away. Forest green walls and exposed wood tied the room together. His desk sat in the middle, warm reddish wood, solid and old. Lincoln figured it was a part of the Howlie history. Between the gallery wall of impressive oil paints was a large leather chair. 

Lincoln broke away from Steve and looked at the paintings, her hand trailing the desk as she walked around it. The paintings were all signed with the same signature, and all had running themes of gothic romance. 

“When I have free time I paint.” He said and Lincoln turned to look at Steve who was leaning against the now-closed door. 

“You did these?” She asked in awe. 

“Yeah.” Steve said modestly, watching her with arms crossed. 

“The room smells like you.” She put her hands on the back of his chair. The flavor she was now used to that associated her with him clouded the room like a gas. Cigar smoke and whiskey mixed with a woodsy man musk that lingered on his skin was embedded in the walls here. 

“I’m the only one allowed in here.” He broke from his place on the wall and crossed the office floor slowly. 

“Am I going to get in trouble for being in here then?” She asked, smirking. 

“Well seeing as I brought you in here...” Steve came around the desk and pulled her into his arms, the chair spinning near them from the moment. “And Seeing as I’m the boss.” Steve kissed her gently on her lips. “I think it will slide.” He kissed her jaw. 

“Steve.” She muttered.

“Yes, Princess.” The nickname from last night came back. 

“I...” She sighed as he kissed down her neck. 

“What do you need, baby?” He asked his hands caging close to him. 

“I don't want to be alone.” She said and Steve nipped her neck.

“You won't be. Never again if you don't want to. You're a Howlie now.” He bent to kiss the swell of her breast that was for show in her little playsuit. “Means you're never alone.” Lincoln clutched on to him. “You must have adrenaline running through you.” He muttered to her about her cleavage. 

“ _Mmm_.” She moved her hands to his hair. 

“I want you.” Steve kissed her to look her in the eyes. 

“Here?” She asked. 

“Here.” He affirmed pulling her hips into his growing bulge, the one that had been threatening him all night. "On my desk so anytime I do work I get distracted by thoughts of you."

“Fuck.” She moaned when it pushed between her legs. 

“I need a yes.” He asked tugging at the zipped on her back. 

“Yes.” She nodded kissing him as her back became exposed to the air. 

“Shoes off, on the desk.” He commanded pushing her playsuit off swiftly so it pooled at her heels and she was only in the black bralette and matching panties. 

“Steve.” She was going to scold him. 

“No lip at the Captain, do as you're told.” He smiled and she blushed. Him commanding her should not have been so hot. 

“Yes, sir." She stepped out of her heels as he sat in his seat. She moved between him and perched on the edge of his desk. “Now what Captain?” She was sweet. 

“Now.” Steve rolled between her legs, picking them up so they were bent on to the armrest. “I show you how to Howl.” Lincoln laughed bracing her hands on the desk. 

“I'd like to see you try.” She toyed. 

“What I say about the lip.” He placed a kiss on her clothed pussy.

“Sorry Captain.” She said cheekily, watching hungrily as he flipped his pants undone. 

“You will be.” He teased tugging the little lace that covered her into pieces making her pout. “I’ll buy you a lingerie store, no lip.” He said and rolled her eyes. “Verbal or nonalike.” his words made the wetness that gathered cool against her and Lincoln bit her lip so that he wouldn't stop. 

He kissed her inner thigh, as his fingers danced against her skin before brushing over her cunt softly. He took two of those fingers in his mouth, sucking on them gently while making eye contact. Steve sat up, his hand falling to her core as he leaned over to kiss her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth as his fingers pushed into her and his lips fell open in a groan. 

He left his fingers in long enough to wet her up, lining his cock up with her opening. 

Last night was slow and hot, a stark contrast to now.

Lincoln's head fell back, Steve groan falling to her throat as he pushed into her. 

The burn was intoxicating, it made her legs slip from where they were perched on his chair. Steve leaned up and pushed his hand on her collarbone laying her down on his desk, all the while he stayed tucked in her. He kept a possessive hand on her as he slowly dragged out of her, moving slowly through her tight walls. Her head tossed back and her chest pushed against his hand. 

Steve watched from above as she adjusted to the graceless way he slammed back into her, sliding through her roughly. 

Lincoln gasped aloud when the head of his cock pushed at just the right angle. When he hit it again she groaned, the third time, her voice echoed in the room like the sound of his hips hitting hers, the fourth time Steve was sure it carried out of the room. The fifth time he let his thumb drift between them and dragged over her clit and she howled. 

“That's a good girl.” He growled and slammed into her, pumping through her roughly until her body tensed, her legs moving to circle him, pinning him close so all he could do was grind into her. His teeth tugged at her lace bra, scraping against her nipples so they puckered under his lips. Steve bit down on the lace just as he pushed back into her and the pressure was just enough to send her toppling over the mindless abyss he had pushed her to. Her walls clamped down as waves of pleasure rippled from her toes up to her head. 

Rocking through her orgasm he slowed just enough to let her come back down to him, where her body went limp on to his desk. 

Steve pulled out and twisted her around so her back was up and her ass was in the air, he kicked her legs out so he had room to wedge himself back in. 

“Hold on princess, it's my turn.” Steve kissed her spine, watching as her hands rushed to the edge of the desk, her knuckles turning white as she held on for all she was worth. 

She was pliant under him, letting him use her body as he saw fit, howling like he said she would. Lincoln was damn sure that everyone and anyone could hear her but with the way he made her feel she couldn't care less. 

Steve's body became tight and he wove a still clothed arm between her breast and his hand to grip her throat and pushed her back into him tightly. He sped t up, hardly leaving her as he chased his orgasm that shot through him so quickly. He pushed in deep enough to make her mewl and push up on her elbows into him. She could feel his growl in his chest as he came in hot spurts. 

“Fuck.” He fell over her, pinning her to the cool wood that felt nice on her hot skin. After a moment he began kissing her softly, lazily and she smiled under him. He liked to cuddle after sex she reminded herself. This was normal. 

Steve pulled off Lincoln and helped her up and she winced when cum started to slide down her leg and Steve bent down and used her now useless panties to clean her up, kissing her hip bone before standing back up. Pulling her down into her lap falling into the chair. 

“Some first date.” Lincoln broke the silence as she twisted one of the little curls Steve had at the nape of his neck, Steve chuckled his head burrowing into her shoulder. 

“Yeah well can't let a gal get bored.” Lincoln snorted.

“So is there some book I gotta swear on?” She could feel his brows furrow on her skin.

“Huh.” He asked. 

“To officially be a Howlie.” Lincoln asked her hands, falling to the toy with his shirt.

“Oh, No. Once your in Your are in your life.” Steve said and Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

“Steve.” She said slowly. 

“You don't need to be an active member forever it's a way of life more than anything else.” She hummed in response. “But no oaths or paperwork, that would frankly be very uncool of mob.” HE joked and she laughed, rolling her eyes at him. 

“Steve.” She sighed, turning her face to kiss him lightly. 

“Oi, Fuck birds.” A pound at the door broke the after sex bubble. “Sharon is here.” Bucky shouted through the door. 

“Fuck Off Jerk.” Steve shouted back. 

“Pants up in five or I come in Punk.” Bucky pound once more in warning before his voice drifted away. 

“And with that.” Lincoln stood up pulling her jumpsuit back up her legs, now with panties missing. “I expect the deed to my new lingerie store as a gift for our next date.” She teased, watching as Steve tucked his shirt back into his blue pants. 

“Next date?” Steve sounds too hopeful.

“Yeah well New York's nice in the Summer, might as well stay for a bit.” She smiled. And Steve pulled close to kiss her breathlessly. 

“Name the day.” Steve said between pecs. 

“Maybe let's shoot for lunch, in public.” She spun in his arms so he could zip her up.

“Such sass on you.” Steve mumbled. 

“Get used to it, I am nobody subordinate.” Steve smacked her ass when he pulled her zipper up. 

“Whatever you say princess.” Steve helped her back in her heels and smoothed her hair. 

“Oh your on, next time I’m in charge.” Lincoln swished away with a sway of her hips. 

“Tonight?” Steve asked, running behind her like a dog chasing a bone. 

“We will see.” She looked over her shoulder batting her eyes. “How good you are for the rest of the night.” Steve groaned and almost pushed her back to the desk but Bucky pounded on the door stopped him before he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> I love that people like this! Thank you soooo much for reading!  
> Next chapter soon!


End file.
